In a conventional method for fabricating a semiconductor device, circuit elements are formed on a semiconductor substrate. The circuit elements are electrically connected to a lead frame through a conductive layer, provided in a via-hole of the semiconductor substrate. Therefore, no wire-bonding process is required.
However, the semiconductor substrate is divided along a dicing line, which is positioned between the next two via-holes, so that a hole is left on each individual semiconductor device. As a result, it is difficult to distribute a larger area for the circuit elements, and it is difficult to increase the degree of integration of semiconductor devices.